Toximemory's oneshot contest entry: Best Tragedy
by AhYingx3
Summary: Visitor: It's a secret. Rated just in case. Amuto Oneshot. Second chapter's a reply to a reviewer.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my entry for xxToxicMemoryxx's contest. :D Tragedy, as usual, which is my forte... I suppose. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**_I do not own Shugo Chara!. If I did, it's AMUTO ftw. :D_**

Um, anyway, Utau is not Ikuto's sister in this. I forgot to write it down. And the next "chapter" is a reply to a "anonymous" review that I received. Well, you could check out the review. :D

**_

* * *

_**

"Amu, what the hell are you doing?" Ikuto opened the front door with wide eyes.

"I'm doing what you did five weeks ago." Amu said as she started taking out the photo from the photo frame.

"Stop," Ikuto said quietly right as Amu tore the photo.

"Are you sure you still want to love her after what she'd done? Ikuto, she's not worth your misery and your time!" Amu snapped and stood up to get a cup of water.

"It's hard to put down the good memories that you've gone through, you know," Ikuto sat on the beanbag and sank in.

"Of course I know," she whispered as she leaned against the wall that's facing the man.

"Well, we're a pair of messed up best friends after all, right?" he said and smirked a little.

_Only best friends, huh?_

"You know, I'm going to cook dinner…" Amu said and trailed off.

"Count me in, I'll be in my room," he said and left for his room.

They shared a hostel apartment for college, and yet they kept their distance as best friends. They knew each other's past, comforted each other, but unfortunately, they're not a couple.

_He'll never understand that tearing that stupid photo would help him get over it right? Unless, he doesn't even want to forget her? _Amu thought sadly and looked at the photo again. _She's so pretty…_

Ikuto stared out of his window and thought of all the good times that he'd spent with Utau. He had definitely treated her well, and yet he was dumped because she liked another guy. Ikuto caught Utau cheating on him, and yet he couldn't do anything to save his own world from breaking.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you're so damn pathetic._

_Knock, knock…_

"Ikuto, dinner's ready," Amu said and went to the kitchen to get the food out.

Ikuto remembered something and came out of the room chuckling.

"What so funny?" Amu asked as she sat on her chair.

"You sounded like my mother," chuckling harder now.

"You've better be kidding me," Amu smiled and started eating.

_So I'm only like your mother? You don't see me as someone who'll be able to be your girlfriend? Ikuto, I thought you were brighter than that…_

"Tasty," he whispered and ate more.

They talked through dinner and sat on the couch, one on each end.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Amu asked as she stood up to get the discs.

"I don't know, something funny, I hope," the very moment that Ikuto finished his sentence, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Amu continued putting the DVD into the player and sat on the couch.

"Who're you looking for?" Ikuto tried his best to be polite when he realized who the visitor was.

Amu recognized the voice and looked at Ikuto curiously. She knew that the person behind the door could either be "annoying" fan girls, as Ikuto might call it, or weird guys looking for her.

"She's here, but I don't think she would want to see you now," Ikuto gritted his teeth.

"Who's that?" She knew that Ikuto had heard her, but he ignored.

"I said you're not going to see her," he snarled, unable to control his anger. Amu picked herself up and went to the door, the suspense was killing her. When she got to the door, she wished she hadn't stood up at all.

"Hotori," she whispered.

"Am-"

"It's Hinamori to you," she interrupted.

"Amu, please tell me that you do not want to speak to him so that I can slam the door against his stupid princely face." Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Am-, Hinamori, please let me explain," Tadase said quietly.

"What can you explain? Five weeks, not even a shadow of you, and you want me to listen?" she said sadly.

"It's… inconvenient here,"

"It's not, Ikuto knows **every **part of the story,"

"I don't care if he knows, he's not going to be here,"

"Ikuto, I'm heading out," Amu whispered to the man next to her.

"Are you sur-"

"I couldn't be more sure, I want to end this with Hotori, once and for all."

"Alright, be back soon, I want to watch the movie."

Amu nodded and left the house with the blond.

* * *

"So what do you want from me, exactly?" Amu asked coldly as soon as they reached the nearby park.

"I just want to explain to you what'd happen." Tadase said.

"Well, I'll tell you. You're gay and yet you went out with me. You cheated my feelings,"

"No, I only realized that I was gay after I met you!"

"You're talking nonsense. Shut up, I don't want to hear," Amu snapped and started walking back towards her apartment.

"Amu!"

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear," Amu started crossing the road without looking out for cars.

At that very moment, all you heard was a BAM and a scream of "AMU!". The car was driving at the speed of around hundred twenty, and Amu was helplessly sprawled on the road. All she could think of is Ikuto.

_Ikuto, I guess this is goodbye. I mean, I can't possibly be alive after getting into an accident with a car that was driving faster than a hundred kilometers per hour… I can't see your handsome face anymore, Ikuto. And all I wish is that you'll find that nice girl that you love and live happily ever after. Remember to forget about Utau, because she's not worth your time. I-Ikuto, I love you, and… g-goodbye._

Amu closed her eyes and had stopped trying to stay alive.

"AMU! YOU CAN'T JUST GO LIKE THAT! You've got me to return to! You've got a great comedy to return back home to! What are you doing here, on the road? Amu, you can't go!" Ikuto screamed. He sounded a lot like his boyfriend to outsiders, and he hadn't realized it until he heard his own voice. His cold hard chest had started aching more than it already was.

"Are you her boyfriend? Could you please come to the hospital with us?" the paramedics asked that "crazy" man on the ground. Ikuto couldn't speak and all he did was to nod and follow the paramedic that spoke to him.

_It's all my fault that she's in this state right now! If I held her back just now, and that she didn't left the house with that kiddy king, she would've been in our living room watching the movie with me! These are all my fault! Amu, please, stay with me. I won't be able to take all the pain without you. Amu… _

"She needs immediate surgery, but the hopes aren't high. Please have mental preparation. We'll definitely do what we can do to save her." The doctor quickly said and left the man standing there against the wall.

_Her parents are gone, so there isn't anyone that would be as concerned. Her friends, the ex-guardians', they're all in other towns. I'm the only one close to her, and that means… I'm the only one who's here to send her off? Oh, Amu, you must stay alive! I won't know how to control my temper! I haven't told you the most important words… I love you, Hinamori Amu._

Ikuto sullen and sat on the chair that was just outside the operating theatre.

* * *

"Sir, are you a family member of Hinamori Amu?" the doctor got out of the theatre and asked the solemn man that was sitting down. Immediately hearing a voice talking to him, Ikuto stood up.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend." He lied.

"I'm afraid I have to say that we've done our best. I'm really sorry," Ikuto expected the answer. Amu's injury was too serious to be saved, and it was his entire fault.

"Okay, can I see her now?" Ikuto whispered.

"Yeah, she'll guide you there," the doctor gestured to the nurse beside him and walked away. The girl just held out her hand and brought him to Amu.

* * *

"Thank you," Ikuto said coldly and looked lovingly to the girl on the bed.

"I'm sorry about your lost," she murmured before leaving the room.

"Amu, I'm really sorry." He said as he stroked her right cheek with his hand.

"It's all my fault. I could've held you back from going out to speak to that kiddy king. I knew something bad was going to happen, and yet I let you go. Amu, you should've been at home with me watching that comedy that you picked out! Amu… I _really_ love you," slowly, Ikuto's tears fell down his cheek.

* * *

That night, after Ikuto left Amu's death bed, he made his way to Easter building.

"Amu, I don't think I can live without you, so I'm going to come for you," he whispered as he stood in the cold night. He was at the very top of the building, and standing at the edge of the building. He didn't held back when a few drops of tears fell.

"Goodbye, and sorry." He mouthed and jumped.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. ): Heh. Please hit that smexy button and R&R! :D**


	2. Extraa

_Tchabita A (), this is your reply._

_Well, I'm sorry to hear that you've read a pathetic fanfic. Honestly speaking, I've read such fanfic too. But when I open the story, and I realized that it was too long (without paragraph), I end up pressing the back button. Um, I'm sorry I had to reply this opening, because you hadn't logged in to review. ): Um, or maybe you didn't have one. _

_And, uh, about the Utau being Ikuto's sister? She's not. I forgot to inform. I mean, it would be clear when you read it.. Unless you thought that Ikuto was sad because Utau died/left or anything like that. (touches woood. I wouldn't want her to die.)_

And, for that grammar error, I prolly didn't check or pay attention. Heh. ): I get too carried away for the plot. So, sorry about that.

Hmm. I made Ikuto die because uh, it would show how much Ikuto loved her that he can't live without her. Plus, uh, Amu did mention that she loved him, well... I remembered writing how she thought about him before she died.

'Sides, I enjoyed writing this story, somehow. Even though it's so depressing. Well, I received some reviews saying that I'm only good at writing tragedies, or sad stories, so I'll just give it a try. Thank you for reviewing, anyhow. :D

-AhYingx3.


End file.
